Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a valve, a fluid control structure, a fluid device and a method of manufacturing the valve.
Background
In the related art, as a valve configured to control a flow of a fluid in a flow path formed in a bonded surface between a first substrate and a second substrate that constitute a laminated substrate, a valve including a 3-layered structure in which a resin sheet is sandwiched between interfaces of the first substrate and the second substrate is known (“PMMA/PDMS Valves and Pumps for Disposable Microfluidics.” Lab Chip. 2009 Nov. 7; 9 (21): 3088-94, Zhang W et al.).
FIG. 1 shows a cross-section of the valve having the 3-layered structure of the related art. A resin sheet (111) is laminated on the entire upper surface of a first substrate (110), and a second substrate (112) is laminated thereon. A groove is dug into a lower surface of the second substrate (112), the resin sheet (111) is bonded to the lower surface of the second substrate (112) in a shape to cover the groove, and a flow path (114) is formed. An arrow pointing right in FIG. 1 shows that a flow path extends in a rightward direction in the drawing, and a fluid flows in the rightward direction in the drawing. In addition, a through-hole (113) is formed in the first substrate (110). Here, when air is blown to the resin sheet (111) from the inside of the through-hole (113) to apply a pressure, the resin sheet (111) expands upward to close the flow path (114) and prevent a flow of the fluid (see FIG. 2). In addition, when the air pressure is stopped, the resin sheet is returned to its original flat shape by elasticity thereof. According to the above-mentioned pressure control, the resin sheet (111) functions as a diaphragm member of the valve.